


DAY 3 - L shows Light porn

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, French Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn Video, Sex Video, Taboo writing challenge, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Detective L decided to show Light some erotic video. Will Light like it when he see it?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 52
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 3 - L shows Light porn

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3, prompt - A shows B porn. Once again I was inspired with this ship. Next day, will be NaruSasu day again. Enjoy. :)

"Light-kun, do you like to watch porn?" Detective suddenly asked him and pointed his 'innocent' and 'naive' look at him. His thumb was attached to his lower lip. Light looked back at him and raised his eyebrows. It could be seen, that he was caught by the question.

Not that he would like to watch porn very much, but he responded, without giving special importance to the question, "yes, I like to watch it. Sometimes..."

L did not reply immediately, but turned his gaze to the screen before him. Only clicks and typing on the keyboard could be heard in the room.

Light also focused his attention on his laptop, which he used to work on.

Then detective broke the silence between them once again. "In that case, I believe the following video might be interesting to you."

Light's eyes widened. 'Does L really want to show me some porn??' At that thought, his face flushed slightly. Fortunately, the room was lit only by screens from their computers.

"Video, what video?" He asked, pretending to be a little naive.

"You'll see... I don't want to spoil the surprise. I sincerely hope you'll like it."

'Why might I like some porn in a first place?' Light thought a little confused, and skeptical. He never 'liked' any of it. He only watched them when he was horny or curious anyway.

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"Would you like to watch it now... and find out?"

"Well, if you insist... I'm already tired anyway, and I'd like to go to sleep soon."

"OK. But I'll put it on the TV screen. That we both have a better view on it."

Light stirred a little. He had to admit he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. But why he felt that way, he didn't know...

L turned on the TV and the computer was immediately connected to it. Soon the video was on the screen too. All he had to do was to press the play button.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes..."

"Alright, it'll be a little longer video with a few cut sex scenes."

Light looked at him, raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Then he crossed his arms and focused on screen. L started the video.

At first it was all black. Nothing could be seen for the first few seconds. Then, apparently, the light came on because it could be seen something on the screen, more specifically a plain bigger bed and a white wall around. Nothing special for now.

Then Light saw two people approach that bed. They lay down on the bed and they were kissing. Nothing unnusual, Light thought.

But at that moment, when he looked closer, he could notice that these persons seemed familiar to him for some reason. And, that room seemed familiar to him, too.

Then his eyes widened in shock. "Ryuzaki, what the hell... ?!"

L just looked at him, with neutral expresion on his face. "What?" He looked like it didn't bothered him at all. And, maybe, it actually didn't.

"B-but... but... t-that's us!" 

The detective pursed his lips slightly and said, "Yes. And?"

"You recorded us?! Why??"

L did not answer his question, only continued to watch the video.

Light then re-directed his gaze to the screen. Those persons - or better to say, the two of them, began to undress. Brunette started to feel uncomfortable. He stirred nervously, but couldn't keep his eyes off the scene before him.

When they were completely naked, he saw himself bending over and giving the detective a blow job. His cock began to wake up in his pants. No matter how much he was disturbed by the scene, and the fact that L had recorded them, he began to feel excited. And he was even more excited when he started to hear the sounds L was making on the video.

'Oh god... that's so HOT.' He thought to himself.

They continued to watch in silence. 

After a successful blow job, Light in the video pulled out a lubricant from the drawer, and began to prepare himself, until L recovered from his orgasm. But it didn't take him long, he remember that feeling still, how he was eager to ride the detective, to feel his hard dick deep inside his ass.

He stirred again at that thought. This way when he saw them, they looked good together. Now he saw, that they were driven by intense passion. Every movement, every moan, and every sound was very erotic. This kind of sex cannot be seen often when watching ordinary porn.

And maybe, it was like this, because it wasn't just ordinary sex - it was a dance of passion, desire and longing between two people.

As he watched, Light began to feel his pulse in his veins.

And he felt the rapid beats of his heart. 

And he realized that he was breathing quickly.

Then he turned to the detective, who watched the scene with fascination, and with eyes wide open. He was crouched up in his position, and his hands were on his knees. At one point, as if he noticed Light watching him, he turned to him, and their eyes met.  
The brown-haired man felt shivers ran through his spine.

Oh, how he loved it when the detective looked at him that way. The desire was aroused again, but he didn't know how to tell it to the other man. Better to say, how to show it. He suddenly felt stupid.  
But, the detective knew. He didn't pause the video, he just came closer.

So close that their noses were almost touching. Light was still watching him, not moving at all.

"Light-kun...?" L didn't stop to look him straight into eyes. And his warm breath on Light's face, awakened an even bigger desire in the younger man. Light slightly opened his lips in anticipation.  
He didn't want to take the first step. He was so proud.  
His member was already starting to hurt in his pants, but he couldn't move.

"Yes... L?" He managed to return the question.

"My cock want you so bad..." the detective replied, touching Light's lips with his own.

Light gasped from sensation, and shivered. 

"Hmmmm, only your cock?" He asked, teasingly.

L licked Light's lower lip, "Yes... my cock. And my body. My whole body."

"I'm afraid that's not enough..." Light smirked.

L backed away a bit and continued to stare at the young man's face.

"Not enough?" He asked in surprise tone. But his face didn't show much an emotion.

Light was still smirking, but didn't say a word. L tried to touch him, but Light shoved his hand away. 

Detective was now visibly confused, and he looked again at the screen. He crouched back on the bed, his finger attached to his lips once again.

He saw, and heard the two of them moaning. He was taking Light from behind. For a few seconds he watched the scene before him, and then it came to his mind what Light actually wanted to hear.

Then he voiced that thought, as he looked at him again, "...and my whole soul."

Light just looked at him with a confused look.

"Yagami Light, I wanted to say, that I want you with my whole soul as well." He finished sentence and did not break eye contact. He had a serious expression on his face.

The young man was taken aback. He didn't expect something like this to come from the detective's mouth. He didn't even know exactly what he wanted or tried to prove, but the detective's words got him.

He didn't even manage to realise what was happening - he was suddenly layed on his back with the detective above him.

Their lips merged into a passionate kiss, and soon they both groaned, with their bodies pressed together.


End file.
